Ai
by kallen-valentine
Summary: HIATUS Gaara punya tunangan dan harus nikah di umur 17 tahun, padahal ia punya cinta pertama. Gimana nasib Gaara ya?Gaara X Oc
1. Past

Desclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Gaara punya tunangan dan harus nikah di umur 17 tahun, padahal ia punya cinta pertama. Gimana nasib Gaara ya?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AI

Chapter 1. Past

Di Suna ada seorang monyet eh salah manusia yang lagi jalan – jalan sambil meratapi nasib ' Huh, kanapa sih nasib gw jelek banget mana umur masih 17 taun di suruh nikah sama cewek yang gak kukenal padahal gw kan udah punya cewek yang gw cintai. Gara – dara neesan sih yang seeanknya sendiri ' batin orang itu

FLASHBACK

" APA ??? " teriak seorang cowok dari dalam ruangan kazekage " Gw harus nikah sama cewek yang gak gw kenal di umur 17 taun, neesan gak asalah kan? " tanyanya " Iya, mo gimana lagi soalnya ini pernikahan poitik dan lu sebagai Kazekage harus terima soalnya ini berhubungan dengan Konoha, lu mau kalo hubungan diplomatic antara Suna dan Konoha ancur ? " tanya Temari. " Gak sih, tapi…"

" Gak ada tapi tapian pokoknya kamu harus terima " kata Temari lagi " Neesan, kamu jangan gitu dong kasian kan Gaara kalo dia gak mau ya udah cari orang lain aja " kata Kankurou yang ngebela adeknya " Emangnya lu mau ngantiin Gaara ? " tanya Temari " Gak " jawabnya

END FLASHBACK

Gak sadar Gaara udah nyampek di sebuah taman bermain. ' Kalo gak salah di taman ini gw ketemu sama di, ya cinta pertamaku ' batin Gaara sambil mengingat masa lalunya " Kejadian itu waktu gw umur 6 taun "

Author : Yang bercetak miring itu masa lalunya Gaara

_Gaara lagi duduk di ayunannya sambil mengamati teman – temannya yang lagi asyik bermain sepak bola, tiba – tiba ada seorang cewek yang menghampirinya " Kok kamu sendirian gak main sama mereka ? " tanya anak itu " Gak, paling – paling aku gak di bolehin ikut " jawab Gaara " Napa ? " tanya cewek itu " Gak tau " jawab Gaara " Kalo gitu kita main sama – sama ya " kata cewek itu dengan seyumnya_

" _Kamu…kamu bukan orang sini ya ? " tanya Gaara " Iya, aku dari Konoha papaku sama hokage lagi ada tugas di sini, namamu sapa ? " tanya gadis itu " Aku…Gaara " jawab Gaara dengan pelan " Sapa? aku gak denger " kata gadis itu " Gaara " jawabnya " O…Gaara kun ya, kalo namaku…"_

" Gaara " teriak Kankurou dari kajauhan " Ada apa ? " tanyanya " Di panggil sama neesan " jawab Kankurou.

Di rumah Gaara

" Neesan ada apa manggil ? " tanyanya " Tadi neesan dapet kabar dari Konoha katanya seminggu lagi calon ipar neesan mo dateng " kata Temari dengan semangat tapi Gaara terlihat sedih " Kok sedih ? " tanya Temari " Neesan kok lupa sih Gaara kan udah punya cewek lain di hatinya " kata Kankurou

" Gadis itu ? " tanya Temari, Gaara pun mengangguk " Hufff, neesan ngerti perasaanmu tapi kejadian itu udah 11 taun yang lalu. Kamu harus bisa ngelupain dia dan terima tunanganmu " kata Temari " Tapi…"

" NEESAN BILANG GAK ADA TAPI TAPI AN !!!!! " bentak temari " Bukannya gadis itu juga dari Konoha " kata Kankurou " Eh, bener juga lalu ? " tanya Temari " Kalo gitu kemungkinan tunangannya Gaara tu cewek itu " jawab Kankurou dengan pedenya " Tapi, kemungkinan itu 1 banding 1000 deh aniki " jawb Gaara lesu " Jangan lesu gitu, aniki doaiin biar tunangan mu cewek itu " jawab Kankurou sambil memberi semangat pada Gaara

1 minggu kemudian

" Tuan kazekage, rombongan dari Konoha sudah tiba " kata Baki dari luar pintu " Ya, aku akan segera ke sana " jawabnya 'Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga ' batin Gaara

Sesampainya di gerbang

" Akhirnya kamu datang juga " kata Tsunade " Ya " jawabnya singkat " Ya udah kenalin, ini tunanganmu namanya…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wuaaa selesai hehehehehe

Kira – kira sapa ya tunangannya Gaara ??????????????

Let's see next chapter : She

Ok jangan lupa Reviews ya ;


	2. She

Makasih atas reviewsnya

Makasih atas reviewsnya

Kalo penasaran siapa tunangan Gaara baca aja chap ini.

Satu hal lagi sory updatenya kelamaan sibuk nyiapin UAN ma UAS nih

Desclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Gaara punya tunangan dan harus nikah di umur 17 tahun, padahal ia punya cinta pertama. Gimana nasib Gaara ya?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2. She

" Gaara, ayo ajak tunanganmu jalan – jalan " perintah Temari " Ya " jawabnya datar

Gaara pun mengajak tunangannya jalan – jalan di sekitar Suna

" Eh, kalo gak salah disekitar sini ada taman ya " kata cewek itu " Eh, kamu kok tau sih ? " tanya Gaara " Iya, dulu waktu kecil aku pernah maen ke sini sama ayahku " kata cewek itu

" Ya udah kita ke sana " kata Gaara " Bener nih kita ke sana, makasih ya " kaya cewek itu dengan seyum manisnya

' Manis ' batin Gaara yang lagi tersipu dengan seyuman manis tunangannya " Mukamu kok merah, kamu gak pa pa ? " tanya cewek itu

" Gak kok…."

" Ya udah kita kembali aja "

" Engg…kamu inget gak waktu kecil dulu kamu pernah kenalan sama seseorang di taman itu ? " tanya Gaara

" Entahlah, soalnya dulu aku sempet hilang ingatan waktu kembali ke Konoha jadi ingatanku di sini…"

" Ya, aku tau, udah gak usah di inget – inget nanti malah sakit kepala "

" Gaara, ak boleh manggil kamu Gaara kun gak ? "

" Boleh "

" Kalo gitu kamu panggil aku Na chan aja "

' Ternyata bener dia, Kami sama terima kasih ya ' batin Gaara

" Gaara kun kok melamun sih? Kalo gak salah tadi Gaara kun kan nanya seseoarang yang aku kenal nah kalo seandainya orang yang aku kenal itu Gaara kun berarti emang bener kalo jodoh tu gak kemana, ya kan "

" Ya…"

Di penginapan

" Jadi gimana ? " tanya naruto penasaran

" Yah, dia baik tapi entah kenapa sepertinya aku udah lama kenal sama dia "

" Mungkin aja dulu kamu kan pernah ke Suna jadi mungkin kamu udah kenal dia tapi gara – gara kejadian itu…" kata Sakura

Di kediaman Kazekage

" Jadi gimana ? " tanya Temari

" Ternyata bener dia " balas Gaara

" Ternyata jodoh tu gak kemana ya " kata Kankuto ikutan nimbrung

" Tapi kok wajahmu…" lanjut Kankuro

" Dia hilang ingatan jadi dia lupa segalanya " kaya Gaara lesu

" Kalo gitu sekarang kamu rebut hati tu anak " usul Kankuro

" Ya, aku setuju besok kamu ajak dia ke sana " tambah Temari

" Baiklah kalo gitu sekarang aku kembali kerja ya " jawab Gaara

Besoknya

" Gaara kun, aku ganggu kerjamu gak ? " taya Na chan yang langsung masuk ke ruangan Kazekage dan gak pakek permisi

" Gak kok kenapa ? " tanya Gaara

" Cuman mo ngajak jalan jalan tapi kerjaanmu masih banyak, ya udah gak jadi deh " jawab Na chan

" Bentar lagi selesai kok kamu pergi duluan aja " jawab Gaara sambil berusaha secepat mungkin nyelesaiin kerjaannya

" Aku tungguin di taman yanh kemarin ya " kata Na chan lalu pergi

" Ya "

Di taman

" Eh liat deh tu kan tunangannya Kazekage sama " kata salah seorang cewek yang kebetulan lewat . " Iya " jawab temannya

" Dia gak cantik cantik amat tapi kok Kazekage bisa jatuh hati sama dia ya "

" Eh, yang aku denger katanya pertunangannya karena dijodohkan " kata seorang cewek lagi yang ikutan nimbrung

Na chan yag sebenernya dari tadi denger tapi pura – pura cuek sekarang mau ngelabrak mereka semua. Tapi…

" Kalian tu kalau ngomong yang bener ya, jangan suka nyebarin gossip kayak gitu " kata seorang yang suaranya udah gak asing lagi di telinga Na chan. ' Eh, Gaara kun ' batin Na chan yang terkejut

" Na chan kamu gak usah ndengarin kata mereka ya " kata Gaara cemas " Ya " jawab Na chan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nah sekarang ketauan kan sapa ceweknya Gaara sebenernya cerita ini special buat Na chan mungkin bakalan ada KibaRyou yah pokoknya tungguin aja. Sekarang yang penting REVIEWS!!


End file.
